SUPERNOVA
by anoniblast25
Summary: "No juzgues a un libro por su portada", era la línea preferida de Pidge para mencionar hacia aquellos que a menudo la subestimaban. Pero, claro, a veces tu misma jugada te puede salir mal, y la prueba de ello tiene cabello largo, usa tacones Gucci y tiene un sentido de la moda bastante singular. {ONE SHOT} Creado para MelyRamirez280


**HOLA.**

Sí, este, nomás vengo a dejar otra cosa que hice a principios del año para un intercambio en el que participé, por lo que cabe destacar que ésto es para MelyRamirez280. Lo publiqué en wattpad, así que vengo a dejarlo aquí también.

No me pagan para escribir ni distribuir estos escritos ni relatos, así que por eso mismo me la llevo en hiatus.

Lo único que diré es que me basé en un AU de 90's/Roller Skate bc why the fuck not (amo ese tipo de au's).

También perdónenme por haber escrito esto mientras escuchaba a Ansel Elgort, Ozuna y Cardi B. Perdón, Supernova y La Modelo tiene un ritmo chingonsísimo. Además, quizá algún día del año me digne a hacerle segunda parte porque lo siento muy incompleto (y muy largo), pero ya será en otra ocasión.

En fin; gracias por leer: mi nombre es Anoni, un placer.

* * *

 **SUPERNOVA**

Entre más intentaba encontrarle solución al asunto, la mente de Pidge se atoraba en la misma piedra imaginaria, y con ello, se molestaba. ¿Era posible que hallase tenido mal los cálculos, si quiera? Una vez más, repasó cada detalle, cada paso e incluso cada una de sus movidas: había inspeccionado la pista antes de comenzar el corto _derby_ , cronometrado su reloj con el de Hunk y Axca para asegurarse de estar a la par, limpiado los caros pero jodidos patines —regalo de cumpleaños atrasado por parte de su padre, que conservaba con el suficiente cuidado—, y se atrevería a comentar que hasta confió en cualquier Dios que estuviese en el cielo para que todo saliese _perfecto_.

Por eso, divagar y cuestionarse a sí misma lo recién vivido parecía ser la única opción presente frente a su nariz: si los cálculos, los tiempos de vuelta y las aceleraciones programadas fueron exactos, ¿cómo algo, como el _perder_ , era posible? Recapituló, entonces: ¿durante el trayecto, chocó con algo? Sólo con el nuevo competidor, quien recién había corrido a su lado momentos atrás, alrededor de unas tres veces. ¿Durante el trayecto, se cayó en algún momento al grado de rodar por el piso? Sí, como unas dos veces; por supuesto, no siendo culpa suya, pues el extraño le había empujado en esas particulares ocasiones.

Seguía sin entender.

Con todo bien visto y dictado, era un plan de oro que sólo ella podía implementar. La frustración se le combinó con la resignación, y optó por echar un suspiro de manera cansada, somnolienta; tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla, pasarse una mano por los alborotados y ensangrentados cabellos manchados por el carmesí líquido escurriéndole de las fosas nasales, y cerrar los ojos para sobarse las sienes por el dolor de los golpes tanto en la cara como en las piernas.

—Bueno, esto sí es inesperado —escuchó a Lance iniciar, un tanto incómodo por lo que ella imaginaba que estaba a punto de decir—. Me gustaría negar lo que pasó, pero no puedo: esto fue una masacre, Pidge.

Al contrario de, la fémina movió de un lado a otro su cabeza, terca al no poder creer lo que acontecía. Con cierto recelo, Pidge inhaló y mostró una ligera sonrisa para pretender que nada dentro de su consciencia quería explotar, negando la obviedad de las cosas.

—No puede ser cierto —murmuró más para sí misma, pero tanto Lance como Hunk, escucharon. Ambos le menearon la cabeza al son en que su ligero tono de voz se elevaba—. No lo creo —sentenció.

—Pidge, los hechos están aquí —le señaló el grandote los números resaltados, en la pequeña pantalla del cronómetro, tintineando de color gris—: además, los dos tuvieron el mismo tiempo de salida, y cada uno tiene una mitad de la banda en las manos —luego, le tomó el brazo derecho para elevárselo y mostrarle el plástico amarillento con la frase «ÁREA RESTRINGIDA, PROHIBIDO EL PASO» en letras negras; los dos corredores habían tomado la banda al mismo tiempo, destrozándola a la mitad—. Quisiera estar equivocado, pero no es así.

 _Y yo quisiera regresar el tiempo, para así, evitar todo este desastre_ , pensó ella. Se pasó el puño izquierdo por la sudada frente, limpiándose los restos de mugre; Lance por su parte, comenzaba a morderse las uñas al observar como Keith saltaba la barda que dividía la pista, y se les acercaba hasta la orilla de ésta para recargarse en ella; los tres caminaron hasta él, atónitos ante el semblante relajado del joven que hacía burbujas de chicle mientras echaba una última mirada al equipo contrario.

—¿Y bien? ¡Habla! —fue Lance el primero, seguido por los rostros preocupados de Pidge y Hunk— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijeron?

—Axca está igual que nosotros: no lo cree —mencionó Keith, pasando su peso de un brazo a otro. Las manos enguantadas tomaron los lentes de sol que el muchacho usaba, y revelando el ojo morado que le habían dejado hacía unas competencias atrás, se dirigió a Pidge—. Tienen los mismos tiempos de llegada.

—De casualidad, ¿quieres otro ojo morado?

Keith frunció el ceño, pero a fin de cuentas dejó salir una leve carcajada: le gustaba hacerla sufrir, después de todo, y sabía que su molestia se debía más al hecho de que, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, Pidge había estado equivocada con respecto a _alguien_.

De hecho, más bien, _todos_ habían estado equivocados.

La joven se quedó estática, concentrada en un punto fijo de la barra para analizar la situación entera dentro de su consciencia.

Para rematar, justo cuando las cosas no podían empeorar, Hunk le dio una palmadita en la espalda: la mente de Pidge reaccionó, era una señal de _confort_ y apoyo para que su desolación no se la tragara.

—Entonces —se dignó Lance a romper el silencio—, ¿en definitiva es un empate?

—Diría que Lotor ganó por muy poco —intentó romper la tensión el morocho, volviéndose a poner los lentes después de haberse revisado el golpe. Otra burbuja de chicle se reventó en sus labios, y decidió añadir:—, pero claro, no estoy seguro.

—Siendo honestos, yo también creo que Lotor alcanzó a tocar la meta primero —se metió Hunk a la conversación, arriesgando toda confianza y buen humor por decir la verdad.

—Bien, lo dijo él, no yo —se excusó Keith—. Ni qué hacerle, Pidge. Prepárate para lavar ropa ajena —pero sólo recibió un golpe en el hombro por parte de Lance.

—¡No estás ayudando, Keith! —dijo, y se volteó hacia el grandote— ¡Y tú menos, Hunk! —luego, tomó a la joven de los hombros y la abrazó— ¿Qué no ven que estamos entrando en una fase de crisis? Esto sólo significa que Pidge tendrá que lavar las tangas y toallas de Lotor —y fingió temblar del _asco_ , broma recurrente entre el grupo de amigos con la que Keith y Hunk rieron.

Sin embargo, Pidge seguía ida de la conversación, enfocada en hallar la solución al problema. Hombre, para ser lo bastante sincera, había apostado con el sujeto del equipo contrario porque en verdad se tenía confianza en sí misma, había subestimado la rapidez y, por qué no, también el que Lotor supiera patinar, incluso.

De verdad pensó que iba a ganar. Qué maldita decepción.

No quería tener que tocar la ropa interior de Lotor ni por todo el jodido dinero del universo.

—Debí haber grabado esto, a Shiro le hubiese fascinado verlos a ambos agarrarse de las greñas —habló Keith, burlón.

No necesitó palabras para hacerle saber que sentía la traición por las venas y en mera espalda, pues la mirada que le dirigió hablaba por sí sola con un _"¿estás hablando en serio? ¿Y te dices llamar mi mejor amigo?"_ , pero Pidge reconocía que sólo estaba bromeando.

Muy en el fondo, quería creer que Keith estaba igual de molesto que ella. Muy, muy, pero muy en el fondo.

—No eres quién para hablar —Lance arqueó una ceja, y el morocho le rodó los ojos—. Si de greñas se trata, a ti nadie te gana —le sonrió, y Keith le negó con la cabeza.

—¡Oh, _high-five_ por la rima improvisada! —emocionado, Hunk le alzó la palma de la mano a Lance, quien la chocó contra la suya propia con total orgullo—. En fin, volviendo al tema, ¿qué harás, Pidge?

La fémina, saliendo de sus pensamientos, miró a los tres conmocionados chicos con una mueca en el rostro. No sabía de qué hablaban, mucho menos llegó a la ansiada conclusión que tanto le carcomía, pero con un semblante decidido se cruzó de brazos al dejar el pedazo de plástico en el sucio suelo.

—Lo que un patinador tiene que hacer, mi _querido_ Hunk —acortó su respuesta, y después se tronó los dedos para quitarse el casco y dárselo a Lance.

Brincó la barda con ayuda de Keith, y siendo respaldada por sus tres mejores amigos, llegó hasta las gradas donde el equipo contrario se terminaba de relajar. Axca se volteó hacia ellos cuando Ezor le indicó su acercamiento, y dejó salir un suspiro de cansancio al mismo tiempo en que Lotor mostraba los colmillos por la blanca y no tan sutil sonrisa.

—¿Lo sabes? —cuestionó, haciendo a Pidge asentir— Fue un empate.

—Aparentemente.

—De igual forma, insisto —comentó en un tono juguetón, quitándose el trapo del cuello para revelar las manchas de sangre y tierra, producto de los cortes en la mejilla izquierda y la boca—: deberías lavar mi toalla, Gunderson.

—Ni drogada lo hago —dijo. Lotor arqueó una ceja ante su tono, revelando molestia—. Además, ¡hiciste trampa!

—¿Trampa? —y entrecerró los ojos en confusión— ¿Cómo osas decir tal cosa? Por supuesto que eso no pasó.

—¡Sí, sí pasó! —fue su turno de decir, pero Lotor se limitó a tomar la botella de agua entre las manos de Narti y darle un sorbo— Eres un tramposo.

—Mira, deja de lloriquear y ve a los vestidores por mi mochila —le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, y tras una risita, acortó la distancia entre ambos para también agacharse y confrontarla cara a cara—, tienes _mucho_ que lavar —recalcó.

Pidge estuvo a punto de golpearlo en el rostro, de no haber sido por Lance separando a ambos jóvenes, terminando por echar un suspiro.

—Claramente tenemos un grave problema aquí —habló Lance, mordiéndose el labio inferior con ciertos nervios.

—Sí, Gunderson no quiere admitir que perdió ante alguien tan increíblemente talentoso —de nuevo, Lotor. Ella se apretujó el puente de la nariz, intentando no perder contra el impulso de echársele encima.

—Viejo, fue un empate —trató de aclarar ella, pero el joven de coleta seguía sin escucharla—. No tengo que admitir nada porque llegamos al mismo tiempo.

—Ellos quieren hacerte creer que así fue —y con su dedo índice, Lotor señaló primero a un ansioso Hunk y después a una amargada Axca—, pero todos aquí sabemos que _yo_ llegué primero, y por ello, debes pagar.

—Eso no es…

—No apuestes en algo que, simplemente, no podrás ganar.

 _DE ACUERDO_ , debía tener la mente fría. Cerrando los ojos y soltando una risita —claramente fingida—, juntó sus manos y se las llevó hasta la parte superior de su boca, donde suspiró con profundidad para calmarse.

Aquello ya no se trataba de si enfrentaría la consecuencia por haber apostado contra alguien a quien apenas conocía y había subestimado, aquello en ese mismo instante, trataba de que las cosas fuesen explicadas al pie de la letra. No por nada se había roto la cabeza, intentando convencerse a sí misma de que _no_ había sido su culpa.

Y lo sabía: no era suya, no era de los cálculos inexactos, mucho menos de la resbalosa pista.

Era de Lotor, por ser una trampa andante.

—¿Sabes algo? No importa si me harás lavar calzones o no, o si tú llegaste primero o fui yo —volvió a romper el silencio, ganándose la atención de ambos equipos—. Viejo, no haré ni mierda hasta que admitas lo que hiciste: sé que este tipo de jugadas clandestinas no tienen un reglamento, pero nosotros habíamos acordado algo, y no cumpliste _ese_ algo.

 _No de nuevo tu imbécil acuerdo,_ él frunció el ceño y rodó los ojos; desde el principio Pidge le había explicado, recordado y hasta memorizado las condiciones que iban a tomar para hacer el derby entre ambos: número uno, en esta ocasión, no se permitiría patear, empujar o escupir como normalmente ocurría durante las jugadas; número dos, no se permitiría aventar al contrincante hacia los murales o fuera de la pista; y número tres, en caso de cualquier falta a las primeras dos reglas, se castigaría con la descalificación automática.

Cuando Lotor estuvo a punto de replicarle, no antes de haber tomado su chaqueta _Dior_ de cuero para ponérsela mientras Pidge se aclaraba la garganta y le repasaba en voz alta el corto reglamento del derby —que igual, habían escrito en una servilleta de papel con manchas de kétchup durante una ida a _Balmera's Odyssey_ —, por alguna extraña razón, los focos del edificio comenzaron a parpadear. Tal cosa, ocasionó que la discusión entre ambos sujetos parara, y con ello, un silencio se esparció por el ambiente. Keith le hizo una señal a Hunk para que fuese a la cabina cerca de los vestidores donde estaba la caja de fusibles y los apagase, y después a Lance para que se asomara en la entrada y diese una mirada hacia afuera, en busca de cualquier peligro o amenaza.

Durante los últimos días, tenían que cuidarse más de lo cotidiano: lo malo de practicar en un gimnasio abandonado, en medio de un baldío por las afueras de la ciudad de Arus, justo en una de las zonas metropolitanas menos concurridas pero peligrosas, era el que la policía llegase de pronto para detener cualquier actividad que estuviese ocurriendo en las solitarias instalaciones.

Eso, y que además las jugadas clandestinas de _Roller Derby_ eran ilegales porque no se tenía un permiso para usar el gimnasio... Además, las rondas eran un tanto salvajes. No por nada, tanto ella como los integrantes del _Team Voltron_ , estaban llenos de cortadas, golpes y moretones.

Con la oscuridad en el edificio y ambos equipos sumidos en un largo silencio, Lotor hizo un gesto para que todos se pegaran a la pared más cercana. Axca, Hunk, Narti y Ezor se pusieron en cuclillas mientras Lance y Keith revisaban por la rendija de la gran puerta la actividad que estuviese pasando afuera: luces rojas y azules pudieron verse, al igual que se escucharon pasos proviniendo de la grava en el estacionamiento, enfrente del gimnasio. En cuanto el dúo hizo gestos hacia Lotor para indicar lo que acontecía, el muchacho se tronó los dedos y asintió.

Tenían que correr, literalmente, antes de que los tomaran por los cabellos y los llevasen a la comandancia porque, a decir verdad, Lotor no podía estar de nuevo encerrado una noche entera en ese lugar. Su padre bien le había dicho la última vez —después de una fiesta en la que terminó durmiendo en una gasolinera— que no le pagaría la fianza, y él no tenía dinero como para dejarse atrapar tan fácil.

 _Ya se habían tardado_ , pensó él. En un intento por señalarle a Keith el tramo que llevaba hacia la salida trasera en plena oscuridad, tomó la mano de Pidge sin pensarlo y la hizo caminar con él. Siendo guiados por los demás en una fila india, trató de ir con cuidado para que el ruido de los patines no los delataran. _Es un milagro que no estén revisando el perímetro completo_.

Y así, una vez que llegaron hasta el final del pasillo, se quitaron los patines como pudieron, abrieron la puerta de metal de un desliz, salieron hasta el estacionamiento detrás del baldío y acordaron dividirse en dos grupos para subir a los autos escondidos entre unos árboles, sirenas se oyeron a lo lejos cuando uno de los policías que inspeccionaba los alrededores le llamó la atención al grupo entero.

Todos entraron en pánico, por lo que se empujaron los unos a los otros al punto en que ni siquiera les importó a cuál de los dos automóviles subían. Pidge sólo llegó a escuchar los gritos de Axca hacia Narti y Hunk, pidiéndoles de una forma agresiva y brusca que se abrocharan los cinturones a sí mismos y bajaran a los locos que hacían escándalo en el quemacocos —Lance y Ezor, riendo a carcajadas con desesperación y también alzando la voz ante los policías que comenzaban a subir a sus vehículos—, porque irónicamente la seguridad era primero, antes de que Keith la empujase al _corvette_ de Lotor y corriera a conducir la combi de Lance, sin darle chance de reprochar o decir algo.

Haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de su mejor amiga, el morocho se dignó a hacerle una señal al chico _Dior_ , quien comenzó a acelerar con una sonrisa burlona en el moreno rostro —y que ella identificó como una prueba de que las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse pesadas y un tanto _alocadas_ —. Keith y Lotor arrancaron lo más rápido que pudieron, saliendo del terreo hasta adentrarse en el camino de tierra que los llevaba a carretera, donde tomaban dirección a la ciudad.

¿Para qué mentir? La persecución estuvo un tanto movida y fatigosa. En muchas ocasiones, Pidge se había planteado el escenario de su muerte, pero nunca había pensado en que el momento llegaría tan pronto y, mucho menos, de aquella manera. Y sí, lo decía por el miedo a la velocidad que marcaba la estúpida flecha del indicador en el panel.

 _¡Carajo!_ , pensó. Dos semáforos en rojo consecutivos se quedaron detrás de ellos, y lo único que quería hacer Pidge en esos momentos era dejar de saborear el metal en su boca por la sangre que se limpiaba a cada rato con el extremo de su camiseta, y que seguía goteándole de la nariz. _¿Qué rayos le pasa? ¡Parece tener el maldito pie pegado al maldito pedal!_

Recordatorio para sí misma: en su puta vida habría ella de volverse a subir a un auto con Lotor como conductor designado.

.

Bien dice la gente que, a partir de la madrugada, la recomendación más natural y popular es la de volver a casa o quedarse en algún lugar a descansar. Pidge comenzaba a comprender las pláticas de medianoche con Matt al son en que las resplandecientes luces neón de Arus rodeaban el entorno por el cual Lotor se dignaba a pasear: letreros con luces _led_ de licorerías y tiendas de autoservicio en cada esquina e instituciones privadas como casinos; unos minutos después y ya se encontraban en la zona turística llena de restaurantes y hoteles, clubes y bares. Lo cierto fue que Pidge no supo en qué momento exacto la persecución se convirtió en un evento de incógnito, ni cuándo fue que se separaron de los demás.

Lotor le había comentado que era mejor esperar a que las cosas con los retenes se calmaran —porque era alta la probabilidad de que los agarrasen, teniendo en cuenta el estado físico en el que se hallaban y el que Lotor no tuviese consigo el carné—, así que en ese justo momento ambos intentaban apaciguar las emociones combinadas por lo recién experimentado; también, le había insistido en que no se moviese mucho en el asiento de cuero importado, porque la mugre de su ropa podía manchar la silla y tal cosa era muy "difícil de lavar".

Con ello, Pidge ya no resistió estar tanto tiempo con su presencia. Decidida, se recargó en el pequeño espacio del copiloto, volvió a pasarse las mugrientas manos por la cara con exasperación.

—Esto es hermoso —con sarcasmo, luego de un largo rato de cambiarle a la lista de reproducción sin haber conseguido alguna canción de su gusto, la bonita Pidge habló—, casi nos llevan a la comandancia y no puedo contactar a Keith, Lance o Hunk así.

—¿No traes tu celular?

—Lo dejé en mi mochila —se cruzó de brazos—, en los vestidores.

—Serás imbécil —rodó los ojos Lotor, dando vuelta en una esquina para fijarse en el nombre de la calle; _Passionfruit_ al fondo en las bocinas sólo le hacía guardarse una carcajada para no burlarse de ella—. Da igual, eso es lo de menos por el momento.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Todavía no podemos ponernos de acuerdo con lo de la apuesta —dijo. La joven arqueó sus cejas, extrañada; _demonios_ , se le había olvidado tal cosa—. Escucha, sonará loco pero yo sólo quiero dejar este tema por la paz. ¿Te parece si sólo vamos a comer?

Callada, Pidge recopiló la información dada y tardó sólo unos segundos en responder algo más que un simple «uhm…». Lotor se percató de tal cosa, pero igual la dejó tomarse su tiempo.

¿Qué carajo importaba a esas alturas? Habían patinado durante horas, estado en una persecución policiaca, conducido por la gran parte de la zona turística de Arus, tenían hambre, sed y seguro los dos morían por llegar a casa pronto y darse un baño.

Al final, ella le asintió con una sonrisa cansada, y en poco menos de un minuto, Lotor ya estaba dirigiéndose a su hamburguesería favorita: Supernova.


End file.
